Catastrophic
by ephemeral-whisper
Summary: Cynthia would've preferred if she didn't recover those parts of her memories, but that seems to be a challenge now that the person who caused her memory loss is around. Maybe, just maybe, she'd never remember. Though chances of that happening were slim. Nah, getting her memories back wouldn't be that bad. Or at least that's what she hoped. [ Lavi x OC ]


Cynthia sighed as she straightened out her uniform, which consisted of a black, ruffled skirt with silver trimmings, a white shirt partially covered by a black vest, and the Black Order jacket, which remained over her shoulders. It had been the fifth time that the lead she was tracking down was false. She put her weapon, a metallic fan with sharp blades, away and looked around. The finder that was with her disappeared a little while back to report back to the Headquarters branch in Europe their findings. There was no innocence located here, but there most certainly was akuma.

The girl almost got her jacket cut in half because of their stupid ambush. Luckily she disposed of them all before they could do any _real_ damage—to her clothes that is.

"_Miss Windwalk, Headquarters requests that we retreat back for now,"_ the finder, whose name was Andrew, as she recalled, spoke as Cynthia approached him.

"Yes, I suppose we should," she mumbled softly. Cynthia and Andrew made their way to the train station, and got into the train that was just about to depart; what great timing.

* * *

Cynthia and Andrew got onto the boat leading them into the canal tunnels underneath the Headquarters—the girl noticed it was gloomier than usual. The only sound present were the small waves crashing against the canal caused by the wind seeping in from the entrance. Normally there'd at least be _some_ sort of noise coming from above, but all there was were glum footsteps.

Leaving the finder behind to relay the information, she went on up to where the footsteps were loudest. Cynthia scowled, realizing why it was so quiet.

_It was another funeral_, she thought.

"_Cynthia, welcome back! I'm sorry you have to witness another one of these in the same month, but we can't do anything else but this for them…"_ Komui's voice trailed off as he neared the end of the sentence. "Oh, but we do have two new exorcists! Why don't you show them around and get them acquainted with the place~?" He pointed to a pair that stood out in the corner of the room, appearing to be calmly observing things.

One was a young guy, who looked to be around Cynthia's age, with orange hair and an eye patch over his right eye. _How shady._ The other one was an old man, resembling a panda.

"Hi, I'm Cynthia," she started off cheerfully and casually, as if she already knew them, "your fellow exorcist. I shall be your tour guide on this not-so-lovely evening," she smiled sardonically.

"_I'm Lavi, nice to meet you~"_ The eye patched guy winked. "_The old panda here is called Bookman, and nothing else,"_ Lavi informed her.

Meh. She's seen cuter guys before.

* * *

After what seemed to be an extremely vague tour of the place, Cynthia returned to her own room, glad to be able to finally take a shower. Grabbing a pair of pajamas, she made her way over to the bathroom and stripped off her clothing.

Cynthia stared at her reflection through the mirror, running her fingers lightly over the faint scar across her waist.

_So it still hasn't disappeared yet._

She wasn't sure _how_ she ended up with that scar in the first place—her recollection of the past was slightly hazy in some parts. She was, however, aware of the fact that whatever happened had caused her to lose remnants of her memory. Cynthia remembered befriending a young boy in the past, and ended up getting attacked by akuma all of the sudden because of—

Nope. The more the girl thought about it in a poor attempt to remember, the more her head hurt. Heaving out a sigh, she turned on the shower and stepped in once the water heated up. _Relaxation at last._

* * *

**[ Lavi POV ]**

It was her, he was sure of it. There was no way that Lavi, of all people, would forget anything—especially about her. Meeting her was something that he regretted ever since what happened. For once, Lavi hoped that he was wrong—that it wasn't who he thought it was. "Hey, Bookman…" He trailed off, his gaze traveling over to the Bookman.

"Ignore it," was all the panda of a bookman said. He knew what Lavi was thinking of; he always did. How could he not? They've been together for a long enough of time for Bookman to be able to know Lavi's mindset.

Lavi didn't bother replying after that—there was no point. Bookman was right. _He was always right._

* * *

"Our first mission? Already?" It had been a few weeks since Lavi and Bookman became situated with the Black Order. During that time period, Lavi met Kanda and trained his ass off. Perhaps they were just shorthanded on the amount of exorcists, judging from that funeral when they first arrived here.

"Ah, yes. But don't worry, Cynthia and Kanda will be with you, so you'll be safe~" Komui chirped as he handed Lavi and Bookman a folder.

The contents of the folder had what they needed to know—location, mission, and a list of finders (more like just three) that was going to be with them.

"Oh, if Kanda bullies you, just hide near or behind Cynthia~" Komui's 'words of advice' brought him back to reality. Lavi really did get indulged in reading once he began, no matter what it was that he was reading.

Bookman gave a small thanks to Komui, and dragged Lavi out of the room. "This is our first mission. Don't screw it up," Bookman muttered gruffly as they made it down to the underground canals.

Lavi grinned sheepishly. "Geez, I won't, I won't. I promise I'll behave," he said in a joking tone.

By the time they got down there, Cynthia and Kanda was already in the boat, discussing the plan. Though from what he overheard, it appeared to be a super rough draft of a plan—one that they'd forget as soon as they began heading there.

Well, here goes his first mission.

* * *

_a/n: Still trying to get used to writing fanfiction, so sorry if it's still awkward ;; A ;;  
_


End file.
